The present invention relates to an optical device and method of manufacture thereof, to an optical module, and to a circuit board and electronic instrument.
In an optical element having an optical section such as a light receiving section or the like, it is known to be preferable to provide a space between the surface bearing the optical section and a cover for sealing. For this purpose, the method of manufacturing an optical device is known in which, after the optical elements are cut apart and diced, the optical section is sealed by a cover, with a space provided between the optical section and the cover. When cutting a substrate such as a wafer or the like by dicing or similar method, swarf and the like is generated. If debris such as this swarf or the like is in contact with the optical section when it is sealed, it is not possible thereafter to remove the debris from this space, and there is the problem that the quality of the optical device is reduced. In particular, in the case of a solid state imaging device having an optical section with a microlens, since the microlens has a relief surface, debris attaches easily, and complete removal is difficult. Therefore, in the case that there is an optical section with a microlens, there is the problem that the quality of the solid state imaging device tends to be even further reduced.